Career Day!
by Trenay
Summary: The fighters have all been complaining about how their careers ARE the hardest. Heihachi now gets all of the fighters together, and they are forced to temporarily switch careers to see who can handle what! For some, it may not go so well...Plz Review!
1. No Ones EVER Satisfied with Their Career

A/N: Yet another one of my dumb ideas… I'm also working on my new suspense fic too, but I felt the need to put this up as well. Hope ya like! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I own all of the games, but nothing more…dang…

**Career Day!**

By: Trenay

~Chapter 1: It's a Proven Fact: No One's EVER Satisfied with Their Career…

*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*

It all began with yet another argument in the Mishima household…

Jin had just gotten home from his new job. He had just become…a soccer coach (Also known as football in Europe and a few other countries)

He walked in through the front door and slammed it behind him as he thew his sports bag straight down on the floor, before dragging himself over to the nearest couch and falling onto it.

"A long day?"

Jin sighed and turned his head to see his father, Kazuya standing there. "Yea…"

Kazuya smirked, "You're just a coach Jin. These kids are only nine years old!"

Jin now sat up on the couch as he eyed his father, "Oh, and you think that _you could do better, then, huh?"_

"You know what, I bet I could."

At this time, Jun now entered the living room as well. "Are you two fighting AGAIN?"

"No," Jin replied, although Kazuya had replied with a 'yes' at the exact same time.

"But mom," Jin began, "Dad is saying I don't have a hard enough job!"

"I didn't say that," Kazuya replied, "I just meant it's a bad career."

Jin now looked back over to his mom for backup. "Hmm, well Jin, you honestly could do better…" Jun stated.

"Bu, but it was your idea for me to get this stupid job in the first place!" Jin shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice at your mother Jin!"

"Guys, calm down," Jun sighed, "Can't we just be one big, happy family?" She then smiled.

Kazuya and Jin didn't say anything in reply, but just tilted their heads slightly in that 'The day hell freezes over' manner…"

Heihachi now came down the stairs at this point as he shook his head. "Jun, I just heard that last remark of yours, and you and I both know that will never happen." He was now expecting Jun to argue with him at this point.

"Nah, you're most likely right," Jun shrugged.

"But really," Jin began, "About the careers, I like children, but I don't see how you can put up with them as long as you do, mom." Jin had been referring to Jun's new career as an elementary school teacher.

"Don't worry Jinny," Jun replied, "You'll be a great father someday."

Kazuya and Heihachi now began to laugh at this… "Yea 'Jinny'," Kazuya nodded.

Suddenly, the door flew open as Lee Chaolan stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Does anyone know how to shut a door 'properly' in this household?" Jun sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Kazuya sarcastically asked Lee.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! My new career sucks! That's what's wrong!!"

"Frankly," Heihachi spoke, "I don't see how you could pull off being a 'lawyer' anyways, Lee."

Lee stomped over to the foot of the stairs where Heihachi stood, "I'd like to see YOU try to be a lawyer! It's a LOT of hard work!"

"Well I'd like to see either of you try being a CEO!" Kazuya said arrogantly.

Jun shook her head once more and folded her arms, "Isn't anyone happy with their career?"

"Hmm," Heihachi thought for a second as he tapped his chin, "This gives me an idea," he smiled evilly.

"Oh no, oh no, it's 'the' look!" Lee exclaimed.

"It seems that no one is happy with their careers, so I propose a 'switch'!" Heihachi nodded.

"A switch?" Jun asked.

"Yep. Everyone of you, make that 'all' of the Tekken fighters, thinks that they have the hardest life, and career. And to make it simple, I'm SICK of hearing about it from all of you!"

"So what are you saying?" Jin asked, "That you want to get all of the Tekken fighters together, and then have us all switch careers?!"

"Exactly!"

"Un oh…" Jun muttered as terrible, unimaginable thoughts crossed her mind… _What if Jin ended up switching jobs with Marshall Law? Then innocent people could die from food poisoning... Or if Kazuya were to switch jobs with Lei Wulong, and become a cop, and then..._

"I don't know about this," Jun replied seriously.

"Oh come on Jun," Heihachi stated, "You know as well as I do that it's a proven fact that NO one is EVER completely satisfied with their career!"

*Everyone looks around the room at each other waiting for someone to argue with this statement, but no one does…

"Then it's settled," Heihachi smirked, "We will begin sending out notices immediately for the 'Tekken Career Day'!"

Dun dun dun!

*A clash of thunder is heard from outside, as everyone turns their heads toward the window, and then back to Heihachi.

"Fine!" Kazuya replied, "I know that I can handle ANY career!"

"Me too!" Jin stood up from the couch and exclaimed.

"And me!" Lee assured.

*Everyone looks at Lee.

"…What?!"

------The next day…------

All of the fighters who had shown up for the 'Tekken Career Day' were now seated, or standing in Heihachi's living room with some random look on their face. Heihachi had yet to show up, though.

Lei Wulong now sighed as he walked to the center of the room to make a statement. "So," he began, "These crazy Mishimas are actually expecting me to trust _my_ job as a _Detective_ of the Hong Kong International Police Force to one of _you_?!" Lei stated as he looked about the room and terrible visions of death filled his mind…

"Ha!" Nina Williams laughed as she swayed over to where Lei was. "I'd like to see _any _of you try _my _job!"

"Yea," Anna smirked, "But 'which' one?" She chuckled.

"Shut up Anna! I don't know what you're talking about," Nina remarked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Silence!" Heihachi exclaimed as he clapped his hands, trying to make a 'dramatic' entrance.

"Well at least he's not wearing the diaper," Kazuya whispered to Jun.

"I heard that!" Heihachi exclaimed.

"Good."

"Grr, well, getting back to the point, it has become clear to me that NO one is completely satisfied with their current job." He then raised an eyebrow.

*Everyone looks timidly at each other around the quiet room, waiting for someone to argue, but no one does…again.

"That's what I thought," Heihachi sighed. "I'm going to be perfectly frank with you all. I think you're all whiners! Especially my grandson Jin!"

"Hey!" Jin exclaimed.

"That goes for Kazuya and Lee too!"

"I don't ever whine!" Kazuya sneered.

"My neither!" Lee assured.

*Everyone looks at Lee.

"…Why do you guys keep doing that?"

Heihachi then shook his head before speaking up again. "This is why we're having this career day. So you can see how hard other jobs are, and then maybe you'll stop complaining so much about your own!"

"…Hey, I never complain!" Lei stated.

"Ha, yeah right!" Bryan spoke up, "Every time I've ever seen you at some crime seen, including my own, you're complaining! A bullet can miss you by at least ten feet or more, and yet you say 'did you see that?! It almost hit me! I could have died!' every time…every time…" he shook his head.

*Everyone laughs

Lei blushed slightly, "That's NOT true!" he then looked back at Bryan, "And do you even HAVE a job?!"

"I most certainly do," He nodded.

"Then what is it?!"

"That's for me to know, and for one of you to find out," he grinned.

"…Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?" Lei replied.

"I'm worried about what my little ones at school are going do. They've never had a substitute before…" Jun said in a concerned tone of voice.

"Uuh!" Bryan spat, "I hate kids!"

"Me too," Kazuya replied as Jun shook her head at him. Kazuya then looked at Jin.

"…Hey, I'm no kid! I'm 21!"

_He is?? _A lot of people in the room had this thought cross their mind.

"I'm exited!" Xiaoyu exclaimed happily, "I love to try new things!"

Everyone then sweatdropped at the thought of Ling attempting their job…

_Ling as a cop...?_

_ Ling as a CEO...?_

_ Ling as a Tattoo Artist...?!_

Heihachi then shook his head once more before beginning to pass out cards around the room. "Now, all of you each take one card, and fill out the appropriate information about your job on it. When you're done, put it in this basket on the coffee table."

"YOU have to fill out one too!" Kazuya assured.

"Alright!" Heihachi replied, "I will then!"

When everyone was done, they one by one placed their cards in the Easter Basket…Huh? Anyways, they placed the cards in it, and then waited to see what they were to do next…

Heihachi then folded his own card, before placing it in the basket as well. "So, is that everybody?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, who wants to be the first to draw?"

"I will!" Xiaoyu exclaimed as she ran over to where Heihachi was standing, followed by Miharu.

Xiaoyu then grabbed one of the cards out, as Miharu did the same shortly afterwards. Ling was about to unfold her card, when Heihachi slapped her hand.

"Ow!"

"Hey, don't you do that!" Jin exclaimed.

Heihachi then paced over to Jin, "You next."

"Fine!" Jin then took out a card. Heihachi then went around with the basket, until everyone had a card, as he took the last one which remained in the basket.

"Now, open them."

"WHAT??!!" Jin exclaimed at the horror printed on the card one foot in front of his face…

"Nah-ah!" Bryan said in disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Julia exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Me? This?!!" Jun cringed at the thought…

"WTF?!" Kazuya now crunched the card in his grasp, as everyone looked at him.

Jun then leaned over to whisper to him, "We already had the 'polite' discussion dear."

"…Uh, I don't know about this…" Lei remarked.

"Hell, I don't even know what mine is?!!" Craig exclaimed.

"Uh, I'd like to repeat the same three words Kazuya just exclaimed…" Baek sighed.

"This is retarded!" Hwoarang shook his head, "That's a GIRL'S JOB!!!"

"Too bad," Heihachi stated.

"Why don't you look at yours?!" Lee demanded.

"Ok, I will. I'm not afraid." Heihachi then unfolded his card to-

"………Uuuhhh……"

"That's what I thought," Kazuya smirked. "…But, if you fear you cannot handle it, we could perhaps…call this whole thing off!"

*Everyone looks hopeful.

"…No way Kazuya! You aren't getting off that easily!"

*Everyone sighs and looks back down at the floor.

"Now all of you form a line and show me your card. Tomorrow, the real work, as well as your new careers, begin and we'll see who the real whiners are!"

*Lightning flashes, followed by a crash of thunder.

"…And it was supposed to be a clear forecast…" Jin muttered…

*~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~*

A/N: I know that's not much for now, but I hope it's a good start. In the following chapters, each one will focus on how someone does at their new career, which may be scary… If you've noticed, none of my fics so far have just focused on one character, for I like to give all of them a little spotlight. Oh well, I do plan on writing a romance one this summer, and I'll have that suspense fic up soon too! Please review in the mean time! ^_^


	2. An Apple for Mr Furry!

*Hwoarangsguardie: Thanx for reviewing! And actually, I do know nearly all of the characters' jobs, I just hope I can do at least an ok job myself.

*Misao Seta: The last chapter had about 6 pages, and this one is about 6 & ½ (It may change with font type though)

*If anyone else has any questions, feel free to ask! ^__^

****And a big thanx to everyone else who reviewed too!!**

**Career Day!**

By: Trenay

Chapter 2: An Apple for Mr. Furry! 

*~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~*

==The Following Day…==

At this time, the fighters were now on their way to their new careers, depending on what time work started for their job. Several of the earlier risers on this dreaded Monday morning were Kazuya Mishima, Bryan Fury, Julia Chang, and Lei Wulong… They were all currently in the back of one of Heihachi's many limos to take them to work…

"This is sheer crap!" Bryan exclaimed, "A teacher? ME?!!"

"Haha, that is pretty funny!" Lei laughed.

"Oh shut up Wulong, like YOU can handle your new job! I don't think there's any way!"

_He' probably right, actually... _"Ha! We'll see about that, and mine's way harder than just being a 'teacher'."

"Oh yea?" Julia spoke up, "You all know what I have to do!!!"

"You're right Julia," Kazuya nodded, "That really is a…weird… job you got, I wonder who's that was…?"

"Well you remember what job Jun got," Lei sighed.

"Oh yea," replied Kazuya, "But it's not exactly too hard to figure out who's job THAT was!"

"And we all know who's got your job now, Lei…" said Julia.

"…I know…"

"I must say I'm kinda worried about that…" Julia replied, "Oh, and we mustn't forget Jin's new career of the week…"

"Now THAT'S messed-up," Kazuya shook his head, "But I still can't wait to see the look on his face when I pay him a visit at it!! I actually think it suits him perfectly! Heh heh."

*Suddenly, the four fighters all felt the limo come to a halt, as the phone now rang in the back, and Kazuya answered it. "Hello? *Looks out the window* Uh, yea, I can see that. Bye."

"Where are we?" Julia asked as she looked out the window to her left.

Kazuya sighed and put his hand on top of her head, as he turned it the other direction. "Ooohh."

"Well, good luck, 'Mr. Fury'," Lei snickered evilly as Bryan got up from his seat on the opposite side of the limo and exited the door which the driver held open.

Bryan then jumped out of the limo as he waved a farewell to everyone else. "Oh, and Lei, good luck with the Play Dough!!" he then slammed the door shut as Lei's hair got caught in it.

"Ow!! Damnit!"

The driver just shrugged. _These are very...odd people..._

Bryan now turned, as he walked up the stairs of the elementary school, and into doom… There was a middle-aged Japanese woman who greeted him as he walked in. "Good morning!" *Takes a better look at Bryan* _I hope the little ones don't get TOO scared... _"Mr. Fury?"

"Yea, I guess."

"You _guess_? Excuse me sir, I don't know where you went to school, but in this district, we appreciate when our teachers at least are well aware of their own names, as well as having an advanced degree in—."

"I dropped out of school in tenth grade, woman!"

"…O…K…this way, I'll take you to the classroom… Oh but first, you will need to change your clothes, and put on 'the' suit. That vest is a little…too revealing for the students' 'virgin' eyes, I'm afraid."

"Grr…*Trying to resist from strangling her* fine!"

--30 Minutes later--

Bryan looked in the mirror…he was now wearing black slacks, and a long-sleeved navy-blue shirt with a striped-tie…

"Uuuhh…and people actually _like to wear this stuff?!" *Makes note to burn the suit later on*_

He then walked out to meet Ms. Michiko, the woman whom he had resisted killing earlier on. "Well don't we feel much better now in our new suit?"

"No, actually."

"That's good! Now follow me to the kindergarten class you'll be teaching this week." 

"Uuh," he sighed, "Ah damn…" he muttered.

"WHAT did you say?!!"

"Uh, I said 'yes mam'."

"Hmm, ok then, follow me."

They then approached a door which was decorated with fluffy lambs and pink glitter.

_Yep, this is Jun's work alright. _Bryan thought.

Ms. Michiko then opened the door, as her and Bryan now stepped in…only to see the room flooded with crazy little tykes.

Ms. Michiko clapped her hands. "Ok class, settle down everyone. This week, you'll be having a 'substitute teacher'! Isn't that fun?"

One of the little girls then walked up, "Bu, bu where is Mrs. Kazima?"

"She's out for the week. This is Mr. Fury."

The little girl then looked up at Bryan, and started to cry. "Bu, bu I wan Mrs. Kazima!!"

Bryan looked down at the little girl. "Look here brat, I don't wanna be here any more than you do!"

"WHAA!!!" She then ran across the room.

"MR. FURY!! We do NOT speak to our students in such a way! Now, I'm leaving the children to you, and I already explained the classroom procedures, so you better NOT mess up!" the angry woman then exited the classroom, slamming the door as she left Bryan with all of the little kids…

Oh how Bryan wanted to kill them all, but he had to prove he could handle his new career. "Ok class, shut up and we'll get started!" the fifteen students then took their seats around several rectangular tables topped with crayons and art supplies of the sorts. 

"Ok, now listen here you little maggots, I'm Bry, uh 'Mr. Fury'! Yea, and I'm in charge around this joint, ya get me?!"

"Hello Mr. Furry!" A little girl at the end of the middle table exclaimed as she waved.

"Hi Mr. Furry!!!" All of the children now yelled.

"Um, that's 'Fury', actually."

A little boy then raised his hand. "What do ya want kid?" Bryan asked.

"I have to go potty Mr. Furry, can I go?!"

"NO! Not til' I take the attendance! And that's Fury!!!"

"Bu you not furry, Mr. Furry?" A little girl giggled.

"Uuuh, let me just take the attendance already!!" He loudly sighed as he went over to sit at the teacher's desk, which was all prissy with rainbows all over it. He then sat down and put his feet up on the desk as he looked at the list inside of the folder. "Keiko?" the little girl then raised her hand. "Hikaru?" another girl raised her hand. "Katai? Eien? Tsuya? Risa? Nari? Miyoko? Joruri? Aritomo? Baiko? Jiro? Juro? Zenka?" He then looked at the last name on the list, "and Leya?" A little girl with really long black hair who was wearing a purple skirt and a green top with Barney on it stood up and waved her hand at him.

"Hmm, there's somethin' familiar about you…Oh well. Now let's get started with the activity crap. It says here you're learning colors." Bryan then went over and pressed the 'play' button on a stereo, as the directions said. All the children then ran and made a circle on the floor.

The tape then came on…

//Red Red Red Rose//

//Blue Blue Blue Sky//

//Green green grass that grows//

//White white white snow//

//Black black black crow//

//Pink on kit-tens noise//

"Sing with us Mr. Furry!!" Nari clapped.

Bryan sweatdropped as his eyes turned into those little black anime balls at the sound of the terrible song that all the kids sang loudly along with, while making motions with their hands.

//Yel-low sun-shine//

//Tur-quoise sea//

//Pur-ple moun-tain ma-jes-ty//

"Why aren't you singing Mr. Furry?" Zenka asked, "Ms. Kazima always does!!"

"………………"

//All the col-lors of the rain-bow make the world so bright!!//

"…Is…is it over?"

"Yea," Jiro replied, "But you have to play it again Mr. Furry!!"

"Uh huh," Juro, Jiro's twin brother nodded happily, "Play it again Mr. Furry!!"

"…NO!!! And that's Fury damnit!!"

"What's a 'damnit'?" Leya asked.

"Well, uh, it's what you say when you don't like something."

"Oooohhh!!!" Everyone giggled. "So," Jiro began, "If I hate girls, I say 'damnit girls'!"

"Well, actually it would be 'damn' girls, you see 'damn-it', is just what you say when you're mad about something you don't like." 

"Damn girls!!" Jiro exclaimed. "Yea, DAMN girls!!" Juro also exclaimed after his brother had.

"We, well DAMN boyzz!!!" Tsuya screamed in Juro's face.

"Yea!!" all of the girls also screamed.

"Ok you little rats," Bryan began, "Now you're supposed to work on the cards for your parents n' crap, so hop to it!" 

The little ones then all got up to get the materials to make their cards with, as they now sat back down at the tables and began to fold the paper and cut things out.

"Hmm, I guess this isn't _that _bad…" Bryan muttered as he turned to go sit down at the desk, but he then turned around as he heard arguing children.

"Haha!!! You can't make a cool ca-ard cause you ain't got no par-rents!!" Zenka laughed at Leya, who started to cry…

Bryan walked over to where the two were seated. "What's the problem here?"

"Oh Mr. Furry *sniff* Zenka is making fun of me!! Whaaa!!!"

"…O…k…" Bryan then looked down at Zenka, who appeared to be what most would refer to as the 'class clown' of the bunch, and would obviously be a 'jock' in the future. He had spiked black hair, and wore black, baggy jeans with a black T-Shirt which said: I'm a bad boy! And even though he was six, he already had his ears pierced several times.

"Why were you picking on Lei here?"

"Huh?" Zenka's little brows furrowed, "You mean 'Leya'?"

"…Uh, yea."

"Because we're making cards for our parents, and she doesn't have any!!"

Leya then started to cry again, "Yes I do! I, I have a mommy who takes good care of me!!"

"So, she's not you're real mommy, and you don't even have a daddy!"

"Shut the f**k up Zenka! That's mean!!" Bryan exclaimed.

"What does f**k mean?" Nari asked.

"Well, uh," Bryan thought about how to explain it for a moment, "It's what you say to someone when you're REALLY mad. Either that or when you want—." _Aren't they too young for this?_

Leya then looked at Zenka. "F**k you!"

"Well damn you!!"

"Kids…" Bryan sighed. He remembered he was supposed to check his 'teacher' folder, but he decided he didn't care to, so he once again went to go sit down, when…

"Aahhh!!!!" Jiro exclaimed from by the door as he had been blowing his nose.

Bryan turned around and ran to the door, to see that a fire had apparent started outside…

"Great…" Bryan sighed, "That's what happens to these damn rich schools that have 'carpeted' hallways…"

The fire alarm went off a few seconds later…

"Mr. Furry Mr. Furry!!!" Juro exclaimed, "What are we going to do?!!" All of the kids were screaming and running around by this time.

"Ok guys, now don't panic, Mr. Furry, uh, Fury, is going to get you all out of here!" Bryan then thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "I've got it!" He then ran over to the wall, as he now basically kicked a hole through it, as bricks flew everywhere outside. "Come on guys!"

The children then all ran for the hole in the wall, as Bryan helped them through. "Comeon, comeon Mr. Furry!" Leya exclaimed from outside.

"Hmm…" _There's somethin' VERY familiar bout' that kid..._

--Ten Minutes Later--

*The fire department had arrived, as Bryan and his class now stood outside in front of the school building.

Ms. Michiko now greeted Bryan up front. "Good job Mr. Fury! That was quick thinking."

"And how did that fire get started?" Bryan asked.

She sighed, "One of the students found a lighter in the hallway…I'm afraid…"

Bryan sweatdropped, "Uh, don't know how that could have gotten there…"

"Thankx for saving us Mr. Furry!" Zenka exclaimed.

Leya then ran over and started bouncing up and down. "Yea thank you Mr. Furry! You're so brave and strong," the little five year old girl put her hands together and sighed in a romantic way. "And when that happened, I was like damn!"

Ms. Michiko jumped straight up. "WHAT??!"

"Yea," Zenka agreed, "I wa, was like f**k, and, and damn!!"

"Uh oh…" Bryan muttered.

Ms. Michiko was still frozen at this time.

Leya looked up at Bryan, "We're good little maggots, aren't we Mr. Furry?!" she smiled.

Bryan reached down and pat her on the head. "Yes you are." he smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._

*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*

A/N: Well that was dumb, neh? Well I try… I hope you're anxious to find out what jobs the others got stuck with! Plz Review!! ^_^

*And also, I do know how to spell Kazama, Kazima was just how the kids pernounced it.


	3. Ah Ha, Ha, Ha, Kazuya's Stay'n Alive

A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you **SO much for all of the wonderful reviews!!**

Mekitsu: heh heh, you're right! That was the Nick Jr. Song in the last Chp! I was hoping someone would get that!

**Career Day!**

By: Trenay

Chapter 3: Ah Ha, Ha, Ha, Kazuya's Stay'n Alive

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*

** ~**Right after Bryan had been dropped off at the elementary school…

Lei reopened the door to get his hair out of it and sighed as Julia and Kazuya both laughed at him. "Ha ha VERY funny," Lei mocked sarcastically, "Now you just watch, Bryan is going to SUCK at being a teacher, and I wouldn't be surprised if he KILLED a few kids, if not ALL of them in there!"

Kazuya and Julia both blinked and remained silent for a moment, as Lei sat with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, waiting for a reply.

"Yea, I think you're probably right…" Julia cringed.

"For once," Kazuya added, as Julia giggled at this remark.

"Why is everyone always picking on 'me'?!" Lei asked in a flustered tone of voice.

"Duh," Kazuya replied, "It's because you're a COP, and considering the whole Tekken tournament is full of bad-boys, assassins, murderers, and ranting teens & punks, OF COURSE everyone's automatically going to hate you for it!"

"…………Really…?" 

"Sorry Lei, but it's the sad truth," Kazuya nodded, followed by a hesitant nod from Julia.

_Maybe I DO need a new career if everyone's going to hate me for just doing my job......_

"Oh look!" Julia spoke up as she noticed the limo was coming to a halt once more, "Kazuya, I think this is you're stop." She smirked.

"Yea Kazuya," Lei also smirked, though more rudely, "It's time to see Mr. 'bad-boy' Kazuya Mishima go 'Disco Inferno'! Hahaha!"

Kazuya growled and raised his fist, as Lei did the same. "Oh guys, this is stupid," Julia sighed, "And we're in a limo!"

"Quite right, Julia," Kazuya nodded with a grin.

The driver stepped out of the limo as he parked. He then looked up at the building he had stopped at. _...Weird. Just, just weird... He shook his head before going to open passengers' door in the back. The driver straightened his tie as he opened the door, and the second he did, Lei did a series of back flips, straight out of the limo like a cannonball, as Kazuya jumped out as well._

Lei had landed a few yards away from the limo, as a bunch of bypassing citizens gave them…odd looks.

"Comeon!!" Lei yelled.

Kazuya crossed his arms. "Zamaka!"

Julia then got out of the limo as well, as she loudly sighed while rolling her eyes. "Guys, this is ridiculous!! And we've got to get to work!"

"We're Tekken fighters, Julia!" Kazuya declared, "This is what we do!"

"But guys?!!" 

Of course they acted like they hadn't heard her, and started to fight as a crowed of people gathered around. At about this time, several gentlemen walked out of the large building in front.

"Yo!" One of them spoke up as he walked down to where the crowed was, "What's happen'n all down in here?!"

The man then walked a few yards closer, to see Kazuya and Lei both doing a unanimous charge straight for each other. "Woa, what the???"

"Yaahhh!!!"

"Twahhh!!!"

**BAM!!!**

O.o;; 

…However, both Lei and Kazuya had attempted a simultaneous head-but attack, as they both had a head-on collision, before flying backwards through the air, as each of their backs hit a light pole, before they slid down and landed hard on the cement…

"…Ouch." The man who had walked out of the building now went and stood between them. "…Which one of you dudes is Kazuya?!"

Julia, who was STILL sweatdropping at the moment, pointed to the light pole on her right, as the man now walked over to it. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at Kazuya who was still on the ground, rubbing his head as little yellow stars flew around it. "Yo Mr. Kazuya! What does you think you is pull'n in deese parts bro?!"

Kazuya continued rubbing his head as he looked up to see a REALLY tall black man in a yellow suit with an orange vest underneath and a gold medallion hanging around his neck. He was also wearing gold-glittered sunglasses, and had a BIG fro.

"…………"

"You is LATE fella! Geese man, *Turns around and looks at Lei, who is also still seated on the cement against a light pole, with little planets of the solar system flying around his head* you two is nuts!"

Kazuya then stood up and looked waaay up at the man. This guy had to be at least 6'10"! Kazuya then looked down at his feet to see the huge, red platforms. _Oh god...what if I have to wear this...?_

"Now, lets get in der so we'z can get to work with you. *Takes a better look at Kazuya's slacks and white button down shirt* And we've got to do a LOT of work…"

Kazuya was scared…and he now followed the man to what appeared to be a 70's club. Julia in the mean time had gone over to help Lei up as he now dizzily made his way back into the limo, as they both got back in and the driver shut the door once more.

_These are VERY odd people...very......yea..._

Kazuya now followed the man through the double doors, which were all spray-painted with various 70's simples he didn't understand. There were two other tall black men who were waiting just inside of the entrance to the club.

The man who had lead Kazuya in now spoke up once more. "Ok, now listen man, my name is 'Cheetah'," he said in a snazzy voice, as another guy with an even BIGGER fro who was wearing a loose, half unbuttoned red shirt with orange pants stepped up. "My name is 'Lion'," he then clapped his hands and spun around as Kazuya became even more freaked, but just when he thought he was freaked to the max, the third man now walked up. This guy had a HUGE fro as well, only it was full of silver & gold glitter. He was also wearing a hot-pink suit with the top part unbuttoned, to reveal a lot of chests hear. He was also covered in gold chains. "YO!!! MY name is 'The' Cat, just 'THE' Cat, ya wit me?!"

"…………"

'The' Cat then stepped up to where he was face-to-face with Kazuya. "I SAID, you wit me?!!" he mocked, tilting his head back and fourth as he said this.

"Oh, now you's is done it man, you made 'the' Cat mad foo!"

Kazuya looked around rapidly, back and fourth between the three guys. "……What the hell is wrong with you people??!!"

The Cat then reached forward and snatched the sunglasses right off of Kazuya's face. He held them up in the air for the Lion and Cheetah to see, who stared in shock… "…Look at deese…Armani Shades…ARMANI…??!!"

"Give me those back right now!!" Kazuya demanded.

The Cat then smirked, "I know you is supposed to be the big n' bad 'C-E-O', but for da rest of dis week, you is working for me, white boy!"

Kazuya was about to change into Devil and zap the froes right off their heads, before killing them and throwing their rotting corpses into the dumpsters, when he remembered the whole 'Tekken Career Day' bet. Any of the fighters who were unable to handle their new careers, were to be placed on Heihachi's 'sorry list of failures', to be laughed at and ridiculed for all eternity…

"Grrrrrrr…O…K…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Now we is got to get work'n dog, we're scheduled to perform at the Tokyo Carnival Festival, er, thinger tonight!" Cheetah exclaimed.

"Ok Kazuya," The Cat began, "Now we've got to get you into some REAL clothes." He then snapped his fingers. "Queue the fro!"

Kazuya sweatdropped as a bubble appeared about his head with a vision of himself, dancing underneath a disco globe with a huge FRO in a PURPLE suit! Kazuya looked up at the bubble, "Well, I guess the suit isn't that bad…"

Suddenly, a woman ran up to Kazuya. She was wearing skin-tight yellow pants, a red shirt that was total fringe, and of course, she had a fro. "Kazuya Mishima! Hey der brotha! My name is da BLACK panther, foo!" 

"…Right."

"Well, let's get you ready!"

"…………"

~Five Hours Later

Cheetah, Lion, The Cat, and Black Panther all swayed out of the makeup room, as Kazuya now shamefully followed them to the club's dancing arena, for some dancing lessons… His hair had been de-gelled (Notice how it says 'Five Hours Later Above'), and was now a fro…, and he had also been de-Armanied, as he now wore huge shades lined with red jewels, a huge gold medallion along with a gold-plated belt, and a PURPLE suit, in which the coat was unbuttoned half-way down…

"…The purple suit part is 'ok', I suppose."

"Ok man," The Cat spoke up, "Now you is got to forget ALL of dat crap you have learned before the 'new awakening'. Yes, and that includes Britney Spears, Hanson, Justin Timberlake, Nick Carter, Backstreet Boyzz, N*SYNC, Da Macarena, The Charleston, and of course, Ricky Martin."

"…O…K…"

"Yea, 'cause DAT IS WACK!!"

The Cat then went and flicked a switch, as a BIG disco globe came down from the ceiling, and some music started… Black Panther then went over to dance with Kazuya.

"Now let's dance to some REAL music pretty boy!"

_Did she just call ME—Kazuya Mishima—a pretty boy??!!_

*Music Starts

//At First I was afraid, I was petrified… Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side, but then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong… and I learned how to get along!!//

"………??…"

"Like dis!" *Suddenly starts to break dance*

"Why…why me…?" *Starts trying to imitate the dances, and does a lousy job*

//Oh now go walk out the door, just turn around now cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, you think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die, oh no not I! I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, I got all my life to live I got all my love to give, I'll survive, I will survive! Hey, Hey!//

"Hey…" Kazuya began, "This song is actually pretty good…IN AN 'inspirational' way, of course! Uh, heh heh." *Sweatdrops*

"Listen, dis is REAL music! After a few more hours of this, ya want wanna go back!"

~Three More Hours Later

// She's a brick----house! Mighty might just lettin' it all hang out She's a brick----house The lady's stacked and that's a fact, ain't holding nothing back!//

"Hey, I think I is get'n da hang of this!" Kazuya declared, "She's a brick----House!!!"

~Later that night, at the Tokyo Carnival Festival Thinger…

"Ok," Cheetah began, "We is performing right out der in front of da Carousel, and there is a LOT of peps out der, so is ya ready?"

"I'm wit you brotha!" Kazuya nodded as he pat his fro. A big crowed had formed indeed, as Kazuya (Who is now 'White Tiger') and Black Panther made their ways through the crowed, as a bunch of flashing rainbow lights started up, as well as the music.

// Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.//

Kazuya was now doing the disco motion with his index finger and held it straight up in the air, before moving his arm down and up in the classic 70's style. "Ah ha, ha, ha, stay'n alive, stay'n alive!" *Starts break dancing*

*Jin is watching this on TV, at his new job…

"…It-it's happening… The world as I know it is finally coming to an end… *Looks back up at the screen* …Hahahahaha!!!!!" *Presses the 'Record' button*

~Back to Kaz-er-White Tiger

"Ah ha, ha, ha, stay'n alive, stay'n! Ah ha, ha, ha, stay'n aliiiiiivvveee!!"

"Yea man!" Black Panther shouted as the song came to an end, and everyone started clapping and cheering.

Kazuya grinned real big, "Yea, dat's right, YO!!"

"Good job White Tiger!"

The Cat then walked out and took a bow, before turning to face Kazuya. "That wuz da' bomb brotha! It's like they say, once you go black…"

"You don't go back!" Kazuya then gave him five.

"Hey, how would you like to stay with us, be 'one' of us White Tiger? Forget dat 'C-E-O' shit, bro." The Cat then handed Kazuya his $750 Armani shades back.

"I AM one of you," Kazuya declared before throwing the sunglasses down on the ground, and stepping on them. Everyone cheered for him shortly afterwards.

"Yea, dat's it man, yo, I AM the disco-devil master, and I'm stay'n alive!!"

*~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~*

A/N: Well, that certainly was…odd. So far, Bryan has become an acclaimed teacher, while Kazuya is now a disco master. And I'm wondering if you figured out whose job Kazuya got stuck with, but I'm betting you did. Well, now either Lei's or Julia's job will be next, then after theirs are revealed, the clock will rewind once more to a few other victims. Well, like I always say, stay tuned, and plz review! ^__^

*Oh, and I'm hoping no one took any of the slang stuff offensively, because I didn't mean it that way at all, it's just mostly Undercover Brotha stuff!


End file.
